


Jealous Juliana

by Dontevenknow_56



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontevenknow_56/pseuds/Dontevenknow_56
Summary: Juliana's first time experiencing jealousy when a guy tries to hit on Valentina.





	Jealous Juliana

 

Juliana Valdés was not a jealous person.

If anything, she would define herself as solitary. Being an introvert, she enjoyed her own company and preferred it most when she could spend time by herself and allowed her thoughts and dreams to unravel in her mind. She had been like this ever since she was a little girl. The few times she had been invited over to her friends’ houses after school, she stuck to herself. While the other kids played together, she spent her time drawing or playing with their toys alone. Not because she didn’t enjoy the other kids’ company, but because she was simply more comfortable alone.

She learned overtime that she sought being in her own company because of her upbringing. It had not been easy having a father that came in and out of her life as he pleased, and her mother had never actually given her a space for her to express her distress about it. She had had to learn how to cope with what she was feeling, and the very best way to do so was learning to walk life by herself.

But then came Valentina. Beautiful, selfless and caring Valentina.

And everything changed.

Juliana no longer daydreamed to escape boring conversations when she was around her. Nor she ached to be alone. Nor she made excuses to avoid hanging out with her. Valentina Carvajal was filled with a light and joy for life that drew Juliana in like a moth to a flame. She was intoxicating in the very best sense, and whenever Juliana found herself alone, her solitude felt unbearable. Valentina left a thirst that could not be quenched, and Juliana was insatiable.

Over time, friendship turned into attraction, attraction turned into strong feelings, and strong feelings turned into love. A love that Juliana had firsthand never experienced with anyone else. Valentina had woken feelings she didn’t know she was capable of experimenting. And one of them of them was jealousy.

Juliana was not a jealous person… until she fell in love with Valentina.

She didn’t recognize the feeling when it happened. They were in a beautiful coffee shop nearby Valentina’s house that Juliana had grown to love. The place was filled with flowers of all colors and sizes, contrasting softly with the strong smell of coffee. It was a chilly day, and when Juliana proposed they spend their evening at Loreto’s, Valentina happily agreed.

They arrived around seven, and Juliana was glad there were only a few people in the cozy lot. They were instantly greeted by Amelia, the owner, with whom they had exchanged kind words and small anecdotes every time they came.

“How are my beautiful girls doing this evening?” she asked warmly, like a grandmother would.

“We’re great, what about you?” Juliana asked with a kind smile. She felt Valentina tread their fingers lovingly and her heart swelled. She glanced sideways and blushed when Valentina kissed the top of her head.

“Aren’t you two lovely? Do you want your usual orders?”

Juliana heard the bell hanging above the door ring, but she paid no mind as she listened to Valentina place her order and talk to Amelia about some of her classes at college. Amelia had told them once or twice that her daughter, Fernanda, was interested in studying journalism, and Valentina was always excited when the subject was addressed.

“- by what you’re telling me, I think Fer will love the classes. Especially the ones with Profesor Rivera. He’s though, but I learned most of what I know about journalism because of him.”

As Amelia turned to get their orders ready, Juliana scanned the room and couldn’t help but notice a tall, handsome guy behind them, busy texting on his phone. He looked a few years older than them, and his presence exuded confidence. Nevertheless, she didn’t make much of it as Valentina got her attention again.

“So,” Valentina said lowly as she played with a ring on Juliana’s finger. “What do you say if after coffee we go to the movies? We can watch that one you like, the Captain Wonder one.”

Juliana let out a chuckle. “Captain Marvel,” she corrected. “But baby, we saw it last week, wouldn’t you rather we saw something else?”

Valentina drew a soft smile, but she hid a mischievous glint behind her eyes. She pulled Juliana closer to her and whispered: “Who says we’re going to _watch_ the movie, gorgeous?”

Again, Juliana blushed as Valentina quickly, but surely, kissed the shell of her ear and dropped her hand.

After a little while of waiting, Amelia emerged, visibly distressed. She walked over to them and apologized, stating that the coffee brewer was jammed and that it would take a little while to get it running again. Valentina and Juliana calmed her by assuring that they would wait out and that they were in no hurry.

Once Amelia disappeared, the guy Juliana had noticed before spoke from behind them.

“Is the service always like this?” he asked genuinely, but Juliana couldn’t help but find the question rude.

“No, this is the first time something like this happens,” Valentina interjected. “Amelia is a very committed woman, and she makes good coffee,” she added, standing up for her friend.

“You come here often, then,” he concluded, rather than asked.

“Ever since I was a little girl,” Valentina answered, offering the stranger a small smile before she made to turn and give her back to him.

“So, um. What kind of brew would you recommend? I’m new in town, so…”

As Valentina answered politely, Juliana watched him draw closer to her, which immediately put her on edge. She didn’t know what it was, but she felt an unfamiliar sensation set on her low stomach, which grew every time the stranger spoke. Not only that, but also every time he did, his tone of voice seemed less genuine and more overconfident. More prepotent. And it made Juliana want to roll her eyes at him.

“You seem to know a lot about this place,” he said after Valentina gave him a few suggestions. “Why don’t we continue this conversation over our coffees?” he flirted.  “That is, if your friend won’t mind,” he said with a little disdain.

His last sentence was directed straight at Juliana, and she quickly caught the true meaning behind it. This good-for-nothing idiot wanted to ask Valentina out, and Juliana was sure as fucking hell not having any of it. The unidentified feeling in her stomach quickly morphed into a full blown, hot fury. She stepped in front of her girlfriend without really knowing why, her feet moving on their own accord. She wanted to protect Valentina. She wanted to make perfectly clear that the girl was hers, and hers alone. She wanted to yell at the stranger, but before she could voice her thoughts, Valentina spoke.

“Actually, I think she would mind,” she said, soothing her hand on Juliana’s arm. “Because she’s not my friend. She’s my girlfriend.”

The stranger’s eyes widened and Valentina’s guard slackened when she gathered he would apologize for his advances. But instead, he chuckled to himself.

“That’s okay, you don’t have to lie. I guess it’ll have to be some other time.”

“There won’t be any other time because I wasn’t lying.” Valentina said lowly.

He crossed his arms and chuckled again. “Come on, you can’t honestly expect me to believe that.”

That was it. Whatever sanity or self-restraint kept Juliana calm flew out of the window and she drew near the stranger dangerously. Sure, he was taller and bigger than her, but Juliana was positively sure that, with the anger that was coursing through her, she could easily make him fly across the room in a matter of seconds.

“No one’s asking you to believe anything, asshole. It’s how things are. She’s my girlfriend, and I’m hers. So back off and leave if you’re not going to shut up about it,” Juliana said venomously.

“Woah, hey, relax,” he stuttered and raised his hands in mock surrender, which angered Juliana even more. “I’m sorry it’s just… I mean, come on! A girl that pretty can’t be gay,” he argued, his eyes lingering on Valentina.

Not a second had gone by and Juliana was now advancing towards the other guy as quick as lightning. She wasn’t thinking. She just knew that whatever she was feeling had blown up inside her and it was upsetting her. Hot blood ran through her veins, her heart pounded heavily and her face was starting to get flushed. Before she knew what was happening though, she felt and hand grab her arm and pull her towards the exit. Her mind made out an exchange of a few incoherent sentences and suddenly she was out of the small shop, the cold temperature hitting her face and contrasting with the warmth inside.

“Just what on earth were you planning on doing, Juliana?” Valentina asked angrily, her arms crossed.

But Juliana’s mind was still reeling. She was still fuming, unable to control herself. She looked at Valentina and caught a worried look from her. She seethed and raked her nails through her scalp as her other hand cupped her own mouth, trying to control her breathing. She looked everywhere and nowhere, trying to find it in her to calm down. But she couldn’t. Why was she so… Upset? Angry? Disappointed? What was she even feeling in the first place?

“Hey. Hey, baby, look at me,” Valentina whispered as she cupped her face. Juliana’s eyes darted to her serene, blue eyes.

“Deep breaths, okay? Breathe with me, like this,” she illustrated and Juliana followed her lead. After a few seconds, Juliana’s eyes began to fill with tears.

“It’s okay,” Valentina assured, wrapping her in a protectively hug. She ran her hands across her back, trying to ease Juliana. It worked for a second, but then her eyes found him ogling them stupidly from the window and Juliana’s anger boiled again and she tensed in her arms.

“No,” Valentina admonished as if to a child or puppy.

When Juliana attempted to free herself from her embrace, Valentina held her tighter.

“No, Juliana. Don’t even look at him, okay? Come on. Let’s leave.”

Valentina held her side as she walked her towards her parked Mercedes. She helped Juliana inside the car, before she rounded the vehicle to the driver’s seat. They sat in silence for a while, Valentina’s eyes boring holes on Juliana. Once the latter had calmed her breath a little, she hid her face on her hands. She felt ashamed and out of place. She was not a violent person, at all. Sure, she got angry once in a while, but she never… and then when he…

Juliana let out a ragged breath and Valentina stretched to hold her hand.

“Are you going to tell me why you reacted like that?” Valentina was not angry anymore. She knew that whatever had come over Juliana was something she was struggling to identify herself. She knew Juliana was worried and scared.

“I-I don’t know what happened, Val. I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry,” she began as hot tears escaped her.

“Hey, shhh, no, Juls. Look at me,” Valentina tried to calm her, but Juliana didn’t.

“I don’t know what came over me. I’m not violent, I swear I’m not. I would never hurt anyone. I would never hurt you. God, I’m so sorry,” she cried, consumed by guilt.

Valentina’s heart ached for her and she managed to pull Juliana into an embrace. She held the back of her head carefully while her other hand caressed her back soothingly.

“Relax,” she whispered to her ear. “You were just jealous. It’s okay to feel jealous.”

Juliana pulled back, a questioning look adorning her features. “Jealous? I wasn’t jealous. I was angry, I was...” then she grew quiet.

Then it dawned on Valentina. But of course Juliana had never felt jealousy before. The significant others in her life had never been really present, she had never felt attracted to someone before, nor been in a relationship, nor fallen in love.

A part of Valentina was ecstatic about Juliana discovering said feeling through her love for her, but the other felt sad for her girl. She looked over at Juliana, who’s expression was similar of that of a kicked puppy. She looked truly lost and full of guilt.

“Juls, look at me.” When Juliana didn’t dare meet her eyes, Valentina insisted. “Look at me, baby.”

When she did, her girlfriend spoke. “What you felt back there was jealousy. And it’s okay and perfectly normal to feel that way when you care about someone, sweetheart. Especially when an asshole is hitting on the person you love.”

“It’s just… I’ve never felt like this before,” Juliana whispered, ashamed.

“I know, baby. And I know it must have felt weird or confusing. But it’s okay to feel that, Juls. It’s okay to feel the anger, the sadness and the need to reclaim what’s yours. To reclaim your relationship with me,” she said warmly, clearing a few streaks of hair away from her face and tucking them behind her ear.

“What’s not okay is to act on those feelings, baby, and you know that,” she chastised softly.

Juliana sighed and looked at her feet. She truly seemed regretful, and Valentina let out a soft smile. She would be lying if she said she didn’t find Juliana stepping up for her extremely endearing… and hot. But she was not letting Juliana know that for the time being. Right now, she was helping her girlfriend figure out her emotions.

“I know, Val. It’s just… it was so hard. I’ve never felt so angry… so exasperated with a stranger. I mean what was he thinking? Why couldn’t he just believe that you and I are together?”

“Because he has shit for brains and he felt threatened by you,” Valentina said simply. Juliana turned to look at her and both laughed. Valentina rested her forehead against Juliana’s as they both sobered up. She then tilted her head upwards and caught her lower lip between hers.

She felt a tingle run down her spine when she heard Juliana moan almost inaudibly. Valentina broke their kiss softly, but kept the distance close .

“Were you really going to beat up a strong, butch guy for me, babygirl?” she asked teasingly.

Juliana snorted. “Please, he wasn’t that butch.”

Valentina laughed and tugged at Juliana’s lower lip playfully. When she released her, she smiled when Juliana chased her lips with her eyes still close.

“You’re so hot when you get all possessive,” Valentina admitted with a small blush. “But don’t act recklessly again. I’d find it much hotter if you felt secure enough to know that no one, and I mean NO ONE, is going to drive me away from you. Much less a cocky dude I met two minutes ago.”

Juliana bit her lip, deep in thought. “Val, I can’t promise I won’t feel angry next time someone wants to hit on you. But I can promise you I’ll try my best to keep my feelings and emotions in check. I won’t ever act like that. Ever.”

Valentina grinned and kissed Juliana again. They kissed each other softly, pouring the love they had for each other into the kiss. after a little while, Juliana pulled back, smirking at the whimpering sound Valentina made when her lips left hers.

“I love you, Val,” she whispered, looking into Valentina’s eyes warmly.

Valentina smiled. “I love you too, my jealous baby.”


End file.
